These Nights
by Pyrexiophobia
Summary: To Blaise Zabini’s horror, he’s started having strange and romantic dreams about Luna Lovegood, who appears to have not slept in days. Is that unspoken fliration his imagnation?
1. Dreams

Summary: To Blaise Zabini's horror, he's started having romantic and strange dreams about Luna Lovegood, who appears to have not slept in days. What on earth is going on?

These Nights

Chapter One

N.E.W.T's are one of those things that you can't get out of without being a little bit dead. I'd start my day with lessons. Then Lunch. Then Lessons. Studying. Bed. When I went to bed at night, I'd wake up in the morning feeling as I had not slept at all. Then the predictable routine would start again. Some days I'd wake up in weird places. For some reason I wouldn't remember how I got there. I didn't say I word, because I knew voicing my concerns would be met with scorn by my classmates.

It started with dreams. I had dreams about Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw one year below me. She shone in my dreams, but of course I knew how the rest of the school felt about her.

She wasn't a mud-blood. No muggle in their right mind would name their kid Zenophilius. I don't think any pure blood that didn't a Saint Mungo's mental heath check would name their kid that either.

I wake up in a my own bed. That night Luna had wore a muggle corset. Even though anything muggle normally made me throw up in my mouth the whole idea of it on Luna made me happy. I use the loo. I look at my self in the full length mirror next to my four poster. I've got handsome features with dark skin. The only other black people I know of in this school are Dean Thomas (mud blood) and Lee Jordan. He may be pure-blood, but that doesn't stop him from being a biased bloody prat.

Draco Malfoy is yawning and stretching and trying to look like he didn't get good sleep, because he was going at some slag at the wee hours of the night. I'm used to this. Everyone is used to it except for Crabbe and Goyle who still ask for details after three years of the same act every morning.

"Yeah, she was good. Not as good the girl last night, but good all the same."

Draco never gives names. He said to protect their identity. We all knew he was actually running out of pure blood name stock.

For breakfast I had toast with jam and pumpkin juice.

I swear to god Luna Lovegood brushed up against me. Draco was quick to yell "LOONY!" at her. I saw her cheeks flush up as she stormed off.

For lunch I had a corned beef sandwich. I saw Luna at the Ravenclaw table with her head resting on the table.

I'm think I'm obsessed.

For dinner I had Sheppard's pie.

I think Luna caught me watching her.

That was not a wink.

--

A/N: This chapter was short. Next chapter will have more Blaise and Luna interactions. Please review.


	2. Feelings

These Nights

Chapter Two

I woke up in bed. I had another dream about Luna. She had met me in the hallways. She grabbed my hand and took me to the Quiddich field. The same thing that had always happened in my dreams happened again. The feeling of grass rubbing against my bare skin was extremely vivid. It was also itchy.

I woke up in the library. In my dream Luna told me about strange creatures. I was surrounded by books on them.

Everyday I awoke with last nights dreams fluttering in my head. Then I was ready to work.

The only breaks I got throughout the days were meals. These were also the only times I got to see Luna. It always seemed like she was in a daze. Something within me told me to talk to her. Instead I turned to the conversation my classmates were having.

"Father says I need to marry a proper woman. I'm scared that's gonna mean Pansy." Draco said, flourishing his piece of bread around.

Let me tell you something about my father. I don't really know who he is. My mum has married countless times. Every time she became widowed our funds increased. She only produced my brother and I. My brother is five. His father was Gregory Richmond. He was loaded. He drowned I believe. Maybe he was the one who got heatstroke. I don't remember my father because he died before I was born. My mum doesn't seem to remember him either. All she does these days is lounge around on her expensive dragon hide chairs and read Witch Weekly. It almost seems that she's grown tired of the marriage game.

"Who do you wanna shag, Blaise?" Draco interrupted my thoughts.

"Um, dunno?"

"Pick one!"

The thing about Draco Malfoy is that he tries so hard to be considered a sex god, but comes no where close. We all know (well except for Crabbe and Goyle) that's he's a virgin.

What was I playing at though? It wasn't as though I was more experienced than him or anything.

"I'm not sure any of the skags at this school would fit my criteria." I said.

When there's nothing else to do you can always say something smart sounding like criteria.

Looking over at the Ravenclaw table, I noticed that Luna seemed to be almost asleep in her mashed potatoes.

Draco took my attention again.

"What's the deal with that Slughorn's Christmas party? Any of you going?" he said.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" I asked.

Draco had become obsessed with that party. He wasn't invited.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a drag. Who are you taking?" he said in a bored tone.

"Not sure." I said.

Part of me wanted to ask Luna. The logical side of me told me that dreams shouldn't make you things in real life. I could invite any female student at Hogwarts, but for some reason Luna was the only person in my mind. I would never speak that aloud though.

"I bet _Pansy _would just loooove to take you Draco." said Nott, snickering.

Draco sneered, and pointed his bread at Pansy who was talking to a group of sluts down the table.

"Crucio Crucioo!" Draco said jabbing his wand toward her. We all started to laugh. Pansy didn't even notice.

When night came, I climbed into my four poster, and closed my eyes.

_With the power of both of our Lumos spells the darkness became light. Luna and I sat on the dock looking into the watery depths below us._

"_What kind of creatures live in this lake?" I asked with a smirk, placing my hand into hers._

_She grinned and slipped her fingers through._

"_Well, other than the mermaids, the squid, and the kappas, I know there are Wigmuffs in here. They're little pink fish, and if you touch them they'll put a spell you helping you heal in an instant. There's only one person who ever got that lucky and he talked to my dad. Daddy cut him with a knife, and as the knife went down his arm his skin sealed up!" she said._

"_Ever seen them?" I said, suppressing a chuckle. _

"_Oh yes, sometimes." she said dreamily._

_She cocked her head to peer into the water. _

"_Wanna go look for them?" I asked with a smile._

"_What d'you you mean?" _

_She jerked her head back up, giving me a quizzical look. _

_I let go of her hand, and removed my robe. The only thing under it was a under shirt, and a pair of dark pants. I gave my best impression of a muggle diver, and jumped into the water. I also regretted it when I hit the icy coldness, but it soon changed into a more comfortable temperature._

"_You gonna come in?" I asked, using my finger to make a 'come hither' signal. _

_Luna laughed, before plunging herself in the water to join me. As soon as she emerged, I wrapped my arms around her, and gave a huge grin. She puckered her lips in a ridiculous girlish fashion, and I bent my head down to give her what she wanted._

_I kissed her, and she kissed me, and everything felt in place._

The next morning I awoke in my bed, feeling a bit light headed. My body was convulsing in shivers. After breakfast, I felt even worse. I walked myself to the hospital wing. The nurse was quick to shove a pepper up potion on me, claiming I had an awful fever. My ears steamed for the next couple of periods, but beside that I felt much better.

Draco was quick to call me stream engine at lunch.

"How do you know about steam engines? Aren't those _muggle_ inventions?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Theodore choked on his roll.

"Err, just heard it somewhere." said Draco, looking a tad embarrassed.

Luna was looking a bit red over at the Ravenclaw table.

When lunch was over, I started to walk towards my next class. History of Magic, the most boring class in the entire school. Somehow I had managed to pass the O.W.L and my mother had insisted I took it. I reckoned it was a good idea anyways, I had no idea what career I wanted after Hogwarts.

One the way there I saw Luna walking in the corridor. I tried my hardest not to stare, but my eyes betrayed me. The weird thing was, she was looking back.

A/N: Sorry I took so long! Um yeah, review and such.


End file.
